1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hull structures for boats and is more particularly directed to a planing boat hull.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present planing boat hulls are of the V-type construction. These hulls have an arcuate contour extending on either side of the keel from the bow to the stern which effect good riding characteristics to the boat when planing, when moving in the direction of a head or following sea and at a speed for which the hull is designed. When a planing boat having a conventional V-hull is not planing or when moving along a quartering sea, its lateral stability is very poor and high impacts of the hull are experienced as the speed of the planing hull is increased. Also, the bow of the boat tends to ride at an increasing angle thereby increasing the impacts of the hull. Since the water flowing past the boat follows the shape of the hull, the spray created by the forwardly moving boat tends to spray in the direction of the occupants of the boat. The present invention intends to avoid the above indicated poor characteristics of the conventional V-type hulls for planing boats by providing a hull that is partially arcuate and partially flat whose stern is provided with an appropriate dead rise and chines extending about the outer edges of the hull of substantially equal but oppositely extending angle as the dead rise.